Honest Game Trailers - Guitar Hero
Guitar Hero is the 56th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the music rhythm video game series Guitar Hero. It was published on June 28, 2015. Guitar ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Guitar Hero on YouTube "The best way to take the sex appeal out of playing guitar since Christian rock." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Guitar Hero Script From the studio that sounds like a defunct communist gas company RedOctane and Satan, who is the devil Activision, comes the best way to take the sex appeal out of playing guitar since Christian rock. Guitar Hero Discover the complete rip-off of Guitar Freaks that puts you in the shoes of a rock god and lets you shred your way through the most blistering solos in history by remembering which colored button comes next. Experience the franchise that filled dumpsters across the world with obsolete plastic guitar controllers in games that over-saturated the market more than the Kardashians, with sequel after sequel you could barely tell apart -- kinda like the Kardashians. Create your own stereotypical rock nerd and battle your way to the top of a dead musical genre, then duel against masters of the art like Tom Morello, Slash, the lady from Garbage? Manson[, and... Satan logo. No, this guy. devil Hone your skills as you sleepwalk through the hardest songs of all time on medium difficulty, then feel like a total Fred Durst when hard mode makes you actually move your hand around. But if you ever feel like you're in danger of going full Limp Bizkit, crank up the awesome with Star Power, a rush of energy that makes music sound better and everything look sparkly. Coughs Cocaine Coughs. Once you've conquered everything the game has to offer, dig through the massive catalog of DLC, for players that would give $1.29 for the "Nookie" and $5.49 for a Third Eye Blind track pack. Crickets Anybody? Anybody?!?! C'mon! "Semi-Charmed Life" is a modern classic! Starring: Green; Red; Yellow; Blue; Sometimes Orange; and A Bunch of Random Crap in the Background. for Guitar Hero ''was 'Plastic Toy Hero.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Plastic Toy Hero' You totally could've learned to play a real guitar by now. I just hope you know that. Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Guitar Hero 'has a 97.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Comedy Bureau highlighted the video's quip about "how much time was wasted on the ''Guitar Hero franchise." Joey Paur of Geek Tyrant said the "Honest Game Trailer takes a lot of hilarious shots at this game franchise, all of which are true, which makes it all that much more funny." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * Honest Game Trailer for GUITAR HERO '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Remember Guitar Hero? Well, Honest Trailers Sure Does '- The Comedy Bureau article * 'And Now The Honest Game Trailer for Guitar Hero - 106.3 The Buzz article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Music rhythm games Category:RedOctane Category:Harmonix Category:Activision Category:Neversoft